


Trophies

by jehanjetaime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Skinner takes things too far, Trans Lavellan, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehanjetaime/pseuds/jehanjetaime
Summary: After a night spent with the Chargers, Eldan Lavellan gets justice for a way he had been wronged by human hunters long before the Inquisition.AKASkinner has no chill when it comes to humans.





	Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> Eldan looks like [this!](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0abcf712189391e66c3548e818016851/tumblr_p3ndveM8011qhx0x4o1_1280.jpg)

“Where does this one come from, Spitfire?” The nickname made Eldan’s face feel warm even as the question chilled him to the bone. He was drinking with the Chargers, hiding away from all of the world with the only people who allowed him to be Eldan. The Chargers didn’t care that he was the Inquisitor. After Rocky had jokingly called him “Worship” and Eldan had tackled him to the ground, leaving them both with bloody noses and bruised knuckles, he was just Eldan. None of the Chargers cared that he was Dalish. The tattoo on his face and shape of his ears did not make him someone seek a bond with, as Solas seemed to think, nor did he had to spend time proving he wasn’t “too elfy” for Sera, nor some feral beast that the Inquisition should keep on a tighter leash.

Ghilan’nain, none of them cared that he hand to bind his chest to feel safe and bled once a month. Krem even got him to joke about it. Imagine, making jokes with someone who understood, making jokes about something Eldan had once thought he would never be able to speak about. A shameful thing became a badge of honor. Everything was a badge of honor among the Chargers, which was how they had come to talk about scars.

Each of them was covered in scars from ambushes, from betrayals, from drunken revels gone too far. Eldan had shown them a massive scar down his back, from one of the dragons Bull loved to hunt with him. He had shown them scarred feet from falling in a bramblebush as a child.

Eldan had skillfully kept them away from the scars on his wrists, which Bull knew of and everyone saw, and the scars on his inner thighs, which only Bull knew of and kissed softly every night even if he did not know the cause. He had expertly steered them away from the scars on his face, but at the question he was forced to bark out a laugh. “You expect me to remember every battle?”

He darted his eyes over to Bull, hoping that someone with his training would catch his meaning. One single glance to say, ‘I’m not ready.’

The Iron Bull did nothing to indicate that he got the message. Instead he just ruffled Dalish’s hair, all but knocking her over in the process. “You’re just jealous he’s still prettier than you!”

“We’re practically siblin’s!” Dalish said, throwing an arm around Eldan and pressing their cheeks together. “We share Vallaslin! Same mark, same colour! That MEANS somethin’, ya know!”

Then the others started to talk about tattoos, and the discussion of scars was blissfully dropped. Eldan slipped back into conversation, into jokes, into a tussle with Krem, and at the end of the night, into Bull’s lap. Yet again, the Chargers were the only people in Skyhold - perhaps in all of Thedas - that didn’t treat Eldan and Bull’s romance as an oddity. There was no one else in the world that Eldan would feel comfortable sitting on Bull’s lap in front of. Bull kept an arm tight around his waist, and as the others got wrapped up in reliving some old mission, warm lips pressed against Eldan’s ear. “You alright, kadan?”

“Yes,” he responded, because he honestly was. “Thank you.”

“Anything you need, boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Eldan lay in bed under the protective weight of Bull’s arm. They had been quiet for a while, but neither was asleep. Eldan turned to Bull and tucked up against his chest. He wanted to tell Bull about the scar. He also knew that Bull could tell. But as was his way, Bull just relaxed and let Eldan take his time. Once their chests were pressed together, Eldan finally sighed.

“There was a group of nobles on a hunt when I was younger. Four of them,” he said. Eldan closed his eyes, but found that the images in that dark were too much. He opened them again, choosing instead to look at the scars on Bull’s own chest. “They were meant to with a party, but when they saw this hair, I drew their attention. I was stupid to be caught, but they were on horses. I had never seen such large horses before and got distracted…”

“And look at you now,” Bull said, keeping it light in his usual way. “You’ve been riding like a champ.”

“I ride a Dracolisk, though.” Eldan curled a hand against the musculature of Bull’s back. “They caught me. I was kept with their group for a week before they got bored with me. I was lucky to escape with my life, much less my ears.”

Bull pulled away, just a little, and ran his finger along the long edge of Eldan's ear. Eldan knew that they were big even for an elf, and he honestly loved them. “Your ears?” Bull muttered, tracing his finger down to where the bottom lobe of his ear met the curving scar. “Humans...take your ears?”

“Some of them. They like them as trophies, to show off that they were skilled hunters, that they had slain an elf. Or...overpowered one in other ways.” He did not need to say anymore for Bull’s entire demeanor to change.

“For a week?” His voice was more a growl than anything, and when Eldan looked up into his eye, it was hard and dangerous. Eldan nodded, and Bull used slow, controlled movements to bring his hand up and pet Eldan’s hair. “No wonder you’re nervous around them.”

Eldan appreciated the control Bull was showing - if Eldan found out someone had ever done those things to Bull, he would be a raging monster. But that was not what Eldan needed right now, and Bull always knew what he needed. “One of them, before they left and I could go free...he was going to take this ear. He had the knife poised but another one pulled him away. The knife dragged over my face, and…” Eldan pressed his forehead to Bull’s collarbone. “I was too ashamed to go right home. I just wandered in the woods for a couple days before finally making it back to my clan. They tried to heal me, but I wouldn’t hear of it.”

Bull ran his hand down the back of Eldan’s neck, not stopping until his palm was flat on the small of Eldan’s back. “Do you remember the humans?”

“The house colours were red and blue, with a golden bear on it. I know because I used to stare up at it while I waited for them to be done. I know what you’re thinking - find them now. But I’m the Inquisitor. I can’t just go about righting old wrongs. I’m in a visible, vulnerable position.” Eldan sighed. He did feel better for letting someone know.

A moment of silence. “You’re probably right. It’s not something you should be doing.”

“What are you thinking about, Bull?”

“Just that I’m happy you’re in a safe place now.” Bull kissed his forehead. “We’re heading out to the Pissing Wastes tomorrow, right? Get some sleep.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Eldan did indeed drag Bull, along with Dorian and Cole, out to the Hissing Wastes. They spent about a week there, and the entire time, Bull seemed distracted. When Cole made one of his cryptic comments - “Has she returned? Did she find them?” - Bull had uncharacteristically told him to keep quiet. He had apologized immediately, but that struck Eldan as odd.

Bull swore up and down that everything was fine, but seemed relieved when Eldan gave the call to return to Skyhold. Eldan kissed him goodbye at the door to the tavern, then went to discuss things with his advisors. It was night time by the time Eldan returned to his quarters. Bull was not there, but there was a note from him on the desk saying he was with Krem.

However, there was also a box there. On top, a hastily scrawled note that was not in Bull’s handwriting. “No one can hide from their bullshit forever. Don’t know what these shems did, Spitfire, but if you want them dead too you know who to call. - Skinner.”

Eldan’s heart nearly stopped. What had Bull told her? No, that wasn’t fair. Bull didn’t tell people more than they needed to know, and the Chargers took orders without any questions. Eldan moved the note, then took the small wooden box into his hands. It was latched, but popped open easily. The sight of the blue and red banner, emblazoned with the gold bear, knocked into him so hard that he nearly threw up. But he did not throw up, and even managed to stay on his feet. That banner had haunted his dreams for a long, long time, and here it was - vibrant and real. Bile rose in his throat. What was this? He reached for the banner and flung it aside.

Underneath, there was four human ears - all them the right ones. Just like the one that had almost been taken from him. Only Bull. Only Skinner. Eldan knew that it was odd. He knew it was morbid and dark. But it still made him smile. The ears and banner, he tossed into the fire. No one could ever know. It was not befitting his station. Eldan would know, though. He would know that justice had been served for him for once, instead of by him.

The box, he put on his desk. It was the perfect size for a bottle of Dalish wine. He should be able to get one easily. Skinner should like that.

When Bull came into the room, Eldan jumped into his arms right away and sealed their lips together. He kissed Bull until he needed to breathe then pulled away to look at him, green eyes full of adoration. “I love you so much. What did you tell her?”

“That some shem had overstepped their bounds and while trophy hunting, and the banner description.” Bull smiled, his arms full of tiny elf.

Eldan cupped that haggard face in his hands. “I’ll thank her later. But for now - carry me over to the bed. I want to thank you.”


End file.
